


I Can't Do That To Her

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set between the end of 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and the start of 'Limbo'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I Can't Do That To Her

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Crumpling into the nearest chair, my hands shaking, my mouth dry, I stare across the room. Eyes wide but seeing nothing. 

Hurt and confused, I am drowning in loss and stung by betrayal.

Every day since the world imploded, I have tried to make sense of my life. Wrestled with my demons and the voices in my head.

They are stronger.

I hardly recognise myself these days. Weak. Tortured. Spineless. Pathetic.

She would make this end. One phone call and she’d be by my side, soothing my wounded soul.

I don’t call.

I can’t do that to her.

I won’t.


End file.
